


The Wild Party

by LooseYourFeet1421



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseYourFeet1421/pseuds/LooseYourFeet1421
Summary: "In all my years, I never thought I would be here; drunk, with my cousin’s husband choking me with his ten inches while the tongue of a stranger photographer delved into a part of me I didn’t know I could feel."
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Mr. McKee, Tom Buchanan/Nick Carraway, Tom Buchanan/Nick Carraway/Chester McKee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Unfettered Fury

In all my years, I never thought I would be here; drunk, with my cousin’s husband choking me with his ten inches while the tongue of a stranger photographer delved into a part of me I didn’t know I could feel.

Earlier that morning - - around 12 AM

I watched as the crimson blood gushed from Myrtle’s face. Tom stood in the corner, his crisp white sleeves rolled up to his forearms, exposing the taut muscles he had just used to beat his mistress. Gruff breaths were quietly heard coming from him as he tried to control himself while pouring out another drink. Definitely not a mint julep. I crouched down to help Myrtle’s sister wipe up the puddle of violence with the old newspaper. Chester McKee fetched more from the bookshelves while Lucille prepared a make-shift ice pack for Myrtle. The women moved to the kitchen to get ready for the long process of getting Myrtle healed.

I watched Tom as he stood facing the wall, his face red with rage and his body tense. I wiped mindlessly until i felt the warm touch of another hand brushing mine in the slowly disappearing pool of blood. I snapped to look at Chester. He smiled at me, and not knowing what else to do, I smiled back. My head was starting to pound with the dissipating drunkness and the appearance of what would likely become a god-awful hangover. His hand brushed against mine again. Another smile, with a dash of something devilish behind his eyes. I couldn’t figure out that odd man for the life of me.

Soon, all the blood had been mopped up and Myrtle was resting on the couch. Her sister and Lucille had gone out to the drug store; and Chester and I were left to deal with the ticking time bomb who went by the name of Tom Buchanan. His unfettered fury had been building, and the very sight of Myrtle on the couch was enough to wreck him.

“Mr, Buchanan, I think perhaps a walk in the clear air would be good for us,” McKee had said, and now here we were. Wandering around New York City after the moon had already peaked in the sky.

Tom had decided we should stop by the Plaza Hotel; he didn’t feel like looking Daisy in the eye tonight. Chester didn’t mind tagging along and I certainly was not the kind to make my way home alone at those ungodly hours.

I found myself drunk once again up in that room, my tie undone and my shirt messy beyond belief. Tom, cool as ever, leaned on the wall across the room; a salacious glint in his eyes and shining arms crossed while he held a drink with his hand and traced the rim slowly with his index finger. Chester sat suspiciously close to me on the couch, in a similar state. He got chatty when he was drunk, I’d began to notice. He was rambling on about his seagull photos or something of the sort when Tom gave me a piercing, fiery glare. He wet his mouth with his tongue before taking a swig of his drink. I felt something stir deep within me, and I was beginning to suspect that nothing good or decent was to happen tonight.


	2. Ashamed and Proud

A while later, Chester had accidentally laid his hand on my inner thigh while cracking up at some joke of his, and Tom had ordered him to keep it there. The next thing I knew, my trousers were around my ankles and Chester was pumping his soft fist around my cock. 

This was only my second, or third, time drunk and it most certainly is no surprise that it was my first time sleeping with two men at once. I couldn’t help but speed through the arousal, and it took very little time for my clothes to be soaked in the leaking precum. The very sound of the liquid squelching between Chester’s palm and my shaft would have been enough to end me right then and there. It would have been if Tom didn’t beckon me over to his side of the room with his pointer finger.

With a breathy gasp and a stumble of my feet, I was holding the waist of Tom Buchanan, the most well-built slab of muscle I had ever had the pleasure of rubbing up and down. I tried to kiss him, but he averted and went for my neck instead, practically biting into it like a savage animal rutting against me. His rough fingers dug into my hair, and I felt gravity pulling me to my knees. I could hear the distant moans of Chester, and one look into the mirror behind Tom showed me his naked body getting off on Tom’s displayed conquering of me.

The clanking of Tom’s belt hitting the floor brought me to attention, and I moaned and sucked on his monster through his undergarment. His gruff grunts awakened a whore in me. I pushed away his underwear as quickly as I could, and out sprang a ten inch long, thick beast of a member. I ran my cheeks up and down the cock, and I let my tongue stray to the head of his cut penis. He reached down and slapped my lips with it until I parted them. He slid into my mouth and held my head in place as he plowed away into my throat. I could feel his anger leaving his body through the cock’s pleasure, and I knew to let him wreck me as best he could.

Warm hands pressed into my calves. Chester was working me backwards, until my ass was pointed up towards him and I was on all fours. Tom sped up his pounding while those soft artist hands roamed my backside flesh. Suddenly, I felt fingers diving into the space between my two cheeks, and the tantalizing warm wetness of McKee’s mouth breathing and licking into me. In all my years, I never thought I would be here; drunk, with my cousin’s husband choking me with his ten inches while the tongue of a stranger photographer delved into a part of me I didn’t know I could feel.

I had barely gotten used to the delirium of his tongue when Chester slid a finger into my dripping hole. My moan echoed throughout the room as his probing digits wrecked my insides. I couldn’t even hold onto the greatness of Tom’s cock. I dropped my head to the floor and pushed upwards, against the fingers, desperate for more. Tom dug his fingers back into my hair, softer this time, massaging me through the ecstasy. Chester was pushing deeper into me than I ever thought possible. I reached a hand up to meet Tom’s cock, and I started to stroke it through, matching the pace of Chester’s thrusting fingers. 

Eventually, he pulled out of my ass, and with Tom’s help, flipped me on my back onto the floor. Tom picked me up by the shoulders while Chester lathered his cock in some sort of oil. His beautiful hands pulled my ass up, and he lowered me down onto his throbbing cock.

I bit my lips in an attempt to silence my moaning, and Tom took that as his cue to prod my lips with his dick once again. I slurped on it at my own pace, moaning into his slit as Chester rolled in and out of me. Tom grunted like a true man while I pawed away at his sweaty chest, tweaking his nipples. Chester fucked into me harder and harder, faster and faster. He too, had a furious savage within him. Well… within me. His balls slapped against the dampness of my ass cheeks, and I felt that his orgasm was near. He quickly pulled away from me, and gestured to Tom to put me up on my knees. The two of them pulled themselves off, cocks throbbing above my open mouth. That sweet chorus of men groaning, grunting, near-screaming signaled to me that I might be better off closing my eyes.

Not a second later, the piping hot nectar splashed upon my face, full coverage. They both shot loads after loads, and when it was finally over, I couldn’t tell where my body began and where their cum ended. Panting, gasping for breath; Tom rolled away and crumpled to the floor, both ashamed and proud. Chester sank down to me and wiped down my eyelids so I could look into the melted sunlight of his devilish hazel eyes. He kissed me deeply, staining his own lips with their cum. He wiped the cum off my face with his magical fingers, and sucked them clean.

I stared at him, breathless and harder than I’d ever been before. His eyes lowered down to my cock, accompanied by a deep chuckle. He bent down, and my hands instinctually went to curl into his hair and keep him there.

The night was young, and the wildest party was far from over.


End file.
